Last Friday Night
by MissAnchovy
Summary: Jika kau melecehkan wanita, maka saat malam Jumat, akan kuhabisi nyawamu. Bad Summary. My first fic. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Last Friday Night © MissAnchovy**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Angst, Crime, Romance **

**Rated: M (untuk berjaga-jaga)**

**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, garing, typo bertebaran (mungkin)**

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

**No Flame, Please!**

.

.

Angin malam yang begitu dingin membuat suasana diantara dua insan berbeda jenis itu semakin menegang. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu ketakutan dan berusaha menjauh dari gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Seru lelaki berambut orange itu dengan nada bergetar.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Tak ada sedikitpun ketakutan pada raut wajahnya. Padahal lelaki dihadapannya itu bertubuh dua kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Masih dengan senyum sinisnya, gadis itu terus memperkecil jarak antara mereka.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut, Juugo-san?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Aku kan hanya seorang gadis." Lanjutnya.

"Kau… bukan manusia!"

"Benarkah?"

Juugo –nama lelaki itu- terus berjalan mundur dan berusaha menjauh dari gadis menakutkan dihadapannya. Tapi sayang, ada sebuah meja yang menghalangi langkahnya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke atas meja yang cukup pendek itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Juugo begitu melihat gadis itu terus berjalan mendekatinya.

Gadis itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan kata-kata Juugo. Ia bahkan memperbesar langkahnya dan memperlebar senyumnya, ah lebih tepat jika disebut seringai menyeramkan. Juugo bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Gadis itu terlihat seperti monster yang siap menyerang siapa saja, termasuk dirinya.

"Kubilang jang- aaarrrrgggh!" Juugo mengerang keras ketika merasakan sesuatu merobek lengannya.

"Berisik sekali, Juugo-san! Tapi, aku suka mendengarmu berteriak ketakutan dan menjerit kesakitan seperti itu hahaha…"

"Arrrggghhh!" Juugo kembali berteriak ketika benda tajam berhasil memutuskan jari-jari tangan kanannya.

"A- Ampuuun.. Ampuni akuuu…" Juugo terus memohon ampun. Gadis itu kembali menyeringai.

"Ampun? Bagaimana dengan para gadis yang meminta ampun padamu? Apa kau mengampuni mereka?" Tanya gadis itu terdengar begitu dingin.

"Arrrggghh!" Jeritan kesakitan Juugo kembali menggema diruangan kosong dan remang-remang itu.

Kini jari-jari tangan kiri Juugo juga ikut lepas. Air bening meluncur dari mata Juugo karena menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Rasa sakit itu terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Keringat dingin terus membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya juga begitu tersengal-sengal. Dia sangat menderita sekarang. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak membuat gadis itu luluh dan menyudahi 'permainan' ini. Justru ia semakin terpancing untuk menghabisi nyawa lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Sudah terlalu lama aku bermain-main denganmu. Mari kita selesaikan, Juugo-san." Ucap gadis itu sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah samurai.

Juugo terbelalak kaget dan berteriak, "Jangaaan! Kumohon jangan bunuh aku!"

"Sayonara, Juugo-san!"

CRASSH!

Dengan satu tebasan, Juugo berhasil tewas ditangan gadis itu. Darah Juugo terpancar kemana-mana dan berhasil mengenai wajah gadis itu.

"Mission complete." Gumam gadis itu lalu keluar dari ruangan itu melalui sebuah jendela yang terbuka, meninggalkan mayat tanpa kepala diatas meja.

Udara malam yang sangat dingin dan menusuk membuat banyak rakyat kota Konoha malas keluar rumah. Mereka lebih memilih tinggal dalam rumah dan duduk didepan perapian untuk menghangatkan diri. Tapi berbeda dengan gadis yang satu ini. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan udara malam sehingga ia tak memerlukan mantel tebal untuk menghangatkan diri. Cukup jaket biasa.

Dia berjalan sendirian dijalan sunyi itu. Sesekali ia bersenandung untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Saat akan menyeberang jalan, matanya terhenti pada seorang wanita yang duduk tak berdaya di dekat sebuah lorong gelap. Awalnya dia berpikir kalau wanita itu seorang diri. Tapi tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang lelaki yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari wanita tadi. Lelaki itu memiliki warna rambut, mata, dan kulit yang sama dengan wanita itu. Karena penasaran, gadis tadi berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Permisi," Ucap gadis itu dengan sedikit pelan.

Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatap gadis asing dihadapannya. Sejenak gadis itu terpanah melihat mata onyx tajam milik lelaki itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya lelaki bermata onyx itu dengan nada datar.

"Aku, Haruno Sakura. Tadi aku tak sengaja melihat kalian disini." Jawab gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Kenapa kau masih berkeliaran malam-malam begini, nak?" Tanya wanita tadi dengan suara lemah. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

Sebelum menjawab, Sakura berjongkok disamping wanita tadi dan membalas senyumannya, "Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah temanku."

"Pulanglah. Orangtuamu pasti mencarimu."

"Ah, orangtuaku tidak ada disini. Aku tinggal seorang diri. Bibi, kenapa bibi duduk disini? Kenapa bibi tidak pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Sakura tanpa jeda.

Raut wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi sayu. Sakura menyadarinya. Timbul rasa bersalah karena telah bertanya seperti itu.

"Kami tidak punya rumah, Sakura. Rumah bibi disita seminggu yang lalu." Jawab wanita itu sambil menunduk sedih.

"Mm, bagaimana kalau bibi tinggal bersamaku?" Tawar Sakura sambil tersenyum mantap.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi memandang ke sudut jalan yang kosong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Tersirat ketidaksukaan terhadap gadis merah muda itu. Menurutnya gadis itu sok pahlawan.

"Kami tidak butuh dikasihani." Sahut lelaki itu.

"Aku bukan mengasihani kalian. Aku hanya ingin berbuat baik. Lagipula aku bosan sendirian dirumah. Mungkin akan lebih asyik kalau bibi dan kau tinggal dirumahku. Bagaimana?"

"Kami tidak butuh bantuanmu." Lelaki itu tetap menolak membuat Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Sasuke! Jaga omonganmu!" Wanita itu sedikit membentak lelaki itu. Sekarang Sakura tahu siapa nama lelaki menyebalkan itu.

"Sakura, bukannya kami tidak mau menerima pertolonganmu. Hanya saja kami tak ingin menyusahkanmu. Tenang saja, kami masih bisa- uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

Wanita itu terus terbatuk membuat Sasuke dan Sakura panik. Wajah wanita itu memucat. Ia terkulai lemas membuat Sasuke semakin panik. Sakura hanya menggigit bibirnya bingung.

"Bawa dia ke rumahku!" Pekik Sakura.

"…."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke! Atau kau mau dia mati dijalan karena kedinginan?" Kata Sakura kesal. Nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan langsung menggendong wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihatnya dan segera menuntun Sasuke ke rumahnya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari situ.

.

.

"Sasuke," Panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang duduk dipinggir kasur sambil membelai wajah pucat ibunya.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang. Biarkan ibumu istirahat." Lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke pun segera berdiri dan mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia terus mengikuti Sakura yang terus berjalan entah kemana dan akhirnya berhenti diruang tengah rumahnya. Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Duduklah." Ujar Sakura masih sambil terus menutup matanya.

"Hn."

Sasuke pun duduk disofa yang berbeda. Dipandanginya seluruh isi rumah Sakura. Rumah itu sangat luas untuk ditinggali Sakura seorang diri. Bagaimana tidak, rumah itu terdiri dari 3 lantai! Perabotnya tertata rapih dan sepertinya semua perabotannya bermerk.

"Rumah yang bagus." Puji Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

Mendengar itu, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Sasuke. Lelaki berambut raven itu masih terus meneliti rumah Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau bisa memilih mana saja kamar dilantai dua yang kosong untuk kau tempati." Sakura memulai perbincangan diantara mereka.

"Memangnya ada berapa kamar kosong dirumah ini?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Sepertinya rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar.

"Dilantai dua ada tujuh kamar kosong, salah satunya sudah ditempati oleh ibumu. Sedangkan dilantai tiga ada dua kamar, salah satunya adalah kamarku." Jelas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku pilih kamar satunya lagi yang ada dilantai tiga." Jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

"Hey, itu tidak ada dalam pilihan!" Suara Sakura sedikit menggema dirumah besar itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memilih kamar itu?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, tetap dengan nada datarnya.

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Matahari memulai pekerjaannya hari ini, menyinari seluruh pelosok bumi. Cahayanya yang cukup terik seringkali mengusik orang-orang yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Termasuk gadis bersurai merah muda ini. Dia terus berusaha menutup wajahnya agar tak terkena cahaya matahari.

Kriiiinggg…

Bunyi alarm membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, ia bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ah, aku masih mengantuk." Gerutu Sakura sambil melucuti pakaiannya dan menyalakan shower.

Sakura tak butuh waktu lama untuk mandi. Setelah itu, ia segera memasang seragamnya dan berdandan. Rambut merah muda sepinggangnya diikat seperti ekor kuda ke belakang.

"Oke, aku siap!" Gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum bangga melihat kecantikannya yang sering dipuji siswa maupun siswi disekolahnya.

Sakura mengambil tas selempangnya dan keluar kamar. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seorang wanita berkulit putih pucat sedang mengatur beberapa menu makanan diatas meja makan. Sakura tersenyum senang dan segera menghampiri wanita itu.

"Bibi sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Sakura halus. Wanita itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar dan menatap Sakura.

"Ya. Terimakasih, Sakura. Dan maaf merepotkanmu. Karena aku pingsan tadi malam, kami jadi tinggal disini." Jawab Mikoto –nama wanita itu-. Sakura menggeleng cepat mendengarnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan. Justru aku senang bibi dan Sasuke mau tinggal disini. Rumahku jadi tidak begitu sepi. Jadi kumohon kalian tetaplah tinggal disini." Bujuk Sakura. Mikoto tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk.

"Sakura, makanlah. Aku sudah memasak untukmu." Ucap Mikoto sambil menarik sebuah kursi untuk Sakura duduk. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu duduk.

Sakura memandang kagum makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Sepertinya makanan ini begitu enak. Sakura jadi bingung ingin mulai dari mana.

"Wah~ Bibi memasak terlalu banyak! Aku jadi bingung mau makan yang mana."

"Sebaiknya yang pertama kali kau coba adalah sup tomatku. Kata Sasuke, makananku yang paling enak adalah sup tomat." Saran Mikoto lalu duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Sup…tomat?" Tanya Sakura meyakinkan pendengarannya. Ia belum pernah makan sup tomat sebelumnya.

"Iya. Sasuke sangat suka tomat. Jadi aku mencoba membuat resep sendiri." Jawab Mikoto.

Sakura nampak sedikit ragu tapi tetap penasaran dengan rasa sup tomat itu. Akhirnya ia pun mengambil sendok makan dan mencoba sedikit sup tomat buatan ibunda Sasuke itu. Sakura terdiam sebentar mencoba meresapi setiap kuah sup tomat yang masuk ke tenggorokkannya. Perlahan emeraldnya berbinar.

"Bibi, ini sangat enak!" Seru Sakura senang lalu melahap sup tomat itu hingga tandas.

"Aaah~ aku bahkan mampu menghabiskan sup tomat ini!" Kata Sakura setelah selesai makan.

"Kau menghabiskan sup tomatku?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang makan.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Ibu bisa memasakkannya lagi untukmu."

"Hn" Balas Sasuke malas-malasan lalu duduk disalah satu kursi kosong.

"Nah, Sakura. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 7. Sebaiknya kau berangkat kalau tak mau terlambat." Ujar Mikoto lembut sambil mengusap rambut Sakura. Mikoto sudah menganggap Sakura seperti putrinya sendiri karena dari dulu memang dia sangat berharap bisa mempunyai seorang putri.

"Baiklah, bi. Sasuke, kau tidak sekolah?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa nee!"

Sakura pun berlari keluar rumah.

Sasuke berjalan menuju lantai 3 kediaman gadis Haruno itu. Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan rumah Sakura. Dilantai 1 dan 2 terdapat banya ruangan, sedangkan di lantai 3 hanya terdapat tiga ruangan. Kamar Sakura, kamarnya, dan satunya lagi ruangan yang Sasuke tak tahu apa. Ruangan itu terlihat berbeda dengan ruangan lain. Terletak dipojok dan pintunya berwarna merah, padahal ruangan lain pintunya berwarna putih gading. Karena penasaran, Sasuke berjalan mendekati ruangan itu dan langsung memutar knop pintu. Namun sayang, pintunya terkunci.

"Tch." Sasuke mendecih kesal lalu berjalan menjauh menuju kamarnya.

BRAAK

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur lalu memejamkan matanya. Sudah lama ia tak tidur dikasur empuk. Sebenarnya Sasuke senang bisa tinggal dirumah mewah seperti ini dan hidup layak. Tapi pemuda raven ini memiliki tingkat gengsi yang sangat tinggi sehingga membuatnya tidak suka dikasihani.

Perlahan Sasuke menarik nafas dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia sangat lelah. Badannya terasa sakit karena akhir-akhir ini tidur dijalanan.

.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dengan cukup keras hingga membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Masuk." Teriak Sasuke masih sambil tiduran diatas kasur.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Diliriknya jam weker yang ada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Yah, ini memang sudah jam 3 sore. Sepertinya tidur Sasuke cukup lelap tadi.

"Sudah dari sejam yang lalu, tuan Uchiha." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Kau sudah tidak sekolah lagi?" Tanya Sakura to the point.

Sasuke mengeryit heran, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau bersekolah di sekolahku? Konoha Senior High School. Masalah administrasinya nanti aku yang urus. Ibumu juga sudah setuju." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau," Tolak Sasuke langsung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak mau dikasihani!"

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu. Hanya saja aku tidak mau kau putus sekolah. Masa depanmu masih panjang, Sasuke." Ujar Sakura dengan suara yang melembut. Entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi tenang dan seperti terhipnotis mendengar suara Sakura.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja." Balas Sasuke lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum senang lalu memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang ada dalam selimut, "Hahaha aku tahu kau tak akan menolak. Baiklah, aku akan mendaftarkanmu segera."

Sakura melepas pelukkannya dan berlari keluar kamar Sasuke. Setelah Sakura keluar, Sasuke membuka selimutnya. Entah kenapa, ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani memeluknya seperti itu. Sepertinya, Sasuke harus merubah penilaiannya terhadap Sakura.

Keesokkan paginya, Sakura langsung mengajak Sasuke ke sekolahnya. Sakura juga sudah membelikannya seragam. Katanya, mulai hari ini Sasuke sudah bisa masuk sekolah. Sasuke bingung, kenapa dia bisa masuk sekolah secepat ini? Padahal baru tadi malam Sakura menawarkannya masuk sekolah.

"Jangan tanya kenapa kau bisa masuk sekolah secepat ini. Aku sudah mengurusnya." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha Senior High School. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dengan menggunakan salah satu mobil milik Sakura.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan menjadi idola baru para siswi di sekolah." Sakura kembali berucap untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara dia dan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih serius pada jalan lalu menghela nafas, "Semoga saja tidak."

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah masuk dan terpakir dengan rapih didepan Konoha Senior High School. Para siswa segera berkerumun menunggu empunya mobil turun. Tak lama kemudian, pintu mobil itupun terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis bermata emerald.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" Teriak para siswa yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Sakura.

Teriakkan para siswa itu terhenti ketika seseorang yang sangat asing dimata mereka ikut turun dari mobil Sakura. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah laki-laki. Seketika mereka menjadi lemas karena berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu adalah kekasih seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke, ayo masuk!" Seru Sakura sambil mengunci mobilnya dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

Hal itu menarik perhatian para murid KSHS yang sedang berjalan dilobby sekolah. Seorang Haruno Sakura datang ke sekolah bersama seorang laki-laki tampan? Baru kali ini Sakura terlihat bersama seorang laki-laki. Meskipun Sakura sangat eksis di sekolah ini dan banyak yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya, tapi gadis itu menolak. Tak ada satupun yang diterimanya.

"Tak usah pedulikan mereka. Ini sudah menjadi 'makananku' setiap hari." Bisik Sakura begitu melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat risih.

.

.

Sakura duduk manis dibangkunya sambil menunggu sang guru masuk. Sesekali Sakura melemparkan senyuman khas-nya untuk membalas sapaan teman sekelasnya.

"Sakura-chan!" Panggil seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatmu datang bersama seorang siswa, siapa dia? Apa dia murid baru?"

"Ya, dia baru saja pindah disini. Namanya-"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu mendengar pintu kelas dibuka. Dengan cepat Sakura memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mengabaikan Naruto yang masih penasaran akan kelanjutan perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" Sapa seorang guru berambut perak yang kita ketahui namanya adalah Hatake Kakashi.

"Ohayou, sensei!" Balas semua murid kompak.

"Hari kalian akan mendapat teman baru." Ucap Kakashi setelah meletakkan tasnya diatas meja guru.

"Silahkan masuk." Lanjut Kakashi. Seketika pandangan semua murid teralih ke arah pintu kelas.

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven, bermata onyx setajam elang, tubuh tinggi semampai, dan berwajah datar masuk ke kelas membuat semua siswi –kecuali Sakura- terpekik saking terpesonanya. Sesaat mereka teringat bahwa laki-laki itu adalah orang yang datang bersama Sakura tadi pagi. Wajah mereka berubah muram dan berpikir, 'Mana mungkin aku bisa bersaing dengan seorang Haruno Sakura?'

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Pinta Kakashi.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke singkat lalu sedikit membungkuk pada teman-teman barunya itu.

Seisi kelas langsung melongo mendengar Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya sesingkat itu. Bahkan Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan memperkenalkan diri seperti itu.

"Itu saja?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kau duduk didepan Haruno Sakura. Haruno, angkat ta-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengenalnya." Potong Sasuke cepat lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Kakashi.

Guru muda itu sedikit kesal melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kelewatan dingin –menurutnya. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Kakashi pun menghela nafasnya lalu mulai masuk ke materi pembelajaran.

Saat Sasuke sudah duduk ditempatnya, Sakura menatap laki-laki itu kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung menarik rambut pantat ayam Sasuke membuat empunya rambut sedikit berteriak menahan sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke kesal sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau memperkenalkan diri seperti itu tadi?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang penting hanya itu, 'kan?" Balas Sasuke enteng lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan untuk memperhatikan Kakashi yang sedang menerangkan pelajarannya.

Sakura mendengus kesal lalu ikut menatap papan tulis yang sudah penuh berisikan rumus-rumus fisika yang ditulis Kakashi.

.

.

Teng…Teng…Teng…

Bel istirahat berdentang tiga kali dan langsung menimbulkan kegaduhan ditiap kelas. Ada yang langsung berlari keluar kelas untuk segera ke kantin, ada yang langsung mengambil posisi nyaman untuk tidur, ada yang mengambil kotak bekalnya dan makan bersama dikelas, dan banyak aktifitas lainnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau makan?" Tanya Sakura sambil beranjak ke tempat Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi kedekatan mereka menarik perhatian para penghuni kelas. Banyak yang menatap mereka dengan putus asa. Para lelaki merasa kalah melawan sang Uchiha, sedangkan para gadis merasa kalah melawan sang Haruno. Mereka berdua memang terlihat sangat serasi.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu berdiri dari bangkunya.

Sakura tersenyum lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke terus mengekor Sakura sambil sesekali mendengus kesal karena terus mendapat tatapan aneh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ternyata kau cukup terkenal ya." Kata Sasuke setelah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Ya. Dan sepertinya kau akan terkenal sepertiku." Balas Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau benar. Mereka menyebalkan." Gerutu Sakura.

"Hahaha itu belum seberapa, tuan Uchiha. Lihat saja, cepat atau lambat kau akan menerima banyak hadiah dan surat cinta dari mereka."

Sasuke diam saja dan membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan benar-benar terjadi. Pasti akan sangat merepotkan mengurus orang-orang seperti itu setiap harinya. Dan sepertinya Sakura sudah terbiasa.

"Sepertinya kantin sangat ramai. Kita makan diatap saja." Kata Sakura begitu sampai didepan kantin.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Lalu kita makan apa?"

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menarik lengan Sasuke menuju atap sekolah.

.

.

Sakura duduk disalah satu sofa yang sudah cukup tua. Entah bagaimana ceritanya sofa itu masih bisa ada diatap sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri disamping Sakura sambil menatap langit biru yang membentang luas.

Kreek…

Tiba-tiba pintu menuju atap sekolah terbuka dan menampakkan seorang laki-laki berseragam sama dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, kau selalu saja menyuruhku membawakan makanan dari kantin untukmu." Gerutu lelaki itu lalu menyodorkan dua kotak yakiniku yang baru saja dibelinya di kantin.

"Kenapa? Kau tak ikhlas membantuku, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendelik kesal ke arah Naruto.

"Bu- bukan begitu, Sakura-chan. Hanya saja, kenapa hanya aku yang kau suruh?"

"Karena hanya kau yang dapat kupercaya diantara semua teman-temanku."

Jawaban Sakura cukup membuat Naruto bungkam dan hanya menatap Sakura yang kini tengah memberikan salah satu kotak yakiniku itu pada Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto! Mana Hinata?" Tanya Sakura sambil melahap yakinikunya.

"Tadi dia bilang dia agak pusing, jadi aku mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan." Jawab Naruto sambil terus memandang Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

"Oh yasudah, kau pergi saja sana temani dia." Kata Sakura seperti mengusir.

"Yare, yare. Aku pergi dulu ya, Sakura-chan! Jaa!"

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura dan ikut memakan yakinikunya dalam diam. Sakura sedikit mencuri pandang pada Sasuke. Baru kali ini ia bertemu lelaki sedingin Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kemana ayahmu?" Tanya Sakura dan membuat Sasuke hamper tersedak makanannya.

"…"

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku merasa pertanyaanmu tidak penting." Jawab Sasuke lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Kenapa? Kau membenci ayahmu?" Tanya Sakura lagi membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal karena gadis itu berani menanyakan hal yang paling dibenci Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, bukan urusanmu!"

Sakura terdiam lalu mengangguk pasrah. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu melempar kotak yakinikunya yang telah habis ke sembarang tempat. Pemuda raven itu menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Kau sendiri… kemana orangtuamu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Mereka diluar negeri. Mengurus diri mereka sendiri tanpa memikirkan putrinya disini. Karir mereka lebih penting dari buah hati mereka. Miris." Jawab Sakura. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau ditinggal sendirian?"

"Sejak aku berumur 10 tahun. Aku ditinggalkan bersama para pelayan. Karena kesal, aku memecat mereka semua dan tinggal sendirian dirumah besar itu."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar cerita Sakura. Nasibnya hampir sama dengan Sakura. Sasuke juga sudah ditinggalkan ayahnya sejak ia berumur 9 tahun. Tapi bedanya, Sasuke masih punya ibu yang menjaganya. Sedangkan Sakura sudah hidup sendirian sejak kecil.

"Sa- Sakura…" Panggil seseorang yang entah sejak kapan datangnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan. Diambang pintu sudah berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang. Sakura tersenyum sumringah lalu segera menghampiri gadis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Jawab Ino dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Minta tolong apa?"

Ino terdiam sebentar lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ino. Tapi begitu mendengar alasan Ino, Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Akan kukerjakan sebaik mungkin. Tapi… kau tahu kan kalau aku hanya mengerjakannya di malam Jum'at?" Tanya Sakura dengan seringai liciknya.

"Ya. Terserah kau saja." Jawab Ino yang ikut menampilkan seringai liciknya membuat Sasuke yang memandang mereka dari jauh begitu kebingungan.

.

.

.

**To be continued!**

Area cuap-cuap author:

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Aku author disini jadi mohon bimbingannya. Dan tolong jangan flame yaa.. hargain karya orang, apalagi pemula seperti saya hehehe… Kritik/saran diterima kok. Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^

**REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Last Friday Night © MissAnchovy**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Angst, Crime, Romance **

**Rated: M**

**Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, garing, typo bertebaran (mungkin)**

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

**No Flame, Please!**

**RnR?**

**~OOO~**

Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya. Dilihatnya kalender yang menggantung disamping lemari pakaiannya. Ia menyeringai senang, "Jum'at ya?"

"Baiklah, mari beraksi"

Sakura segera memilih gaun malam yang cukup memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuhnya. Tak lupa ia memoleskan make up cukup tebal dengan lipstick merah agar memperlihatkan kesan 'nakal'. Setelah siap, Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan cukup berhati-hati. Ia melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak paling pojok dengan warna pintu mencolok.

Setelah memastikan keadaan cukup aman, Sakura masuk ke ruangan itu dengan cepat lalu menutupnya kembali.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas. Aku merasa benar-benar bosan sekarang. Selama beberapa hari hanya mengurung diri dikamar dan hanya keluar saat jam sekolah dan jam makan malam. Sudah lama aku tak keluar melihat keadaan kota Konoha. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Aku pun segera mengambil mantel yang baru saja dibelikan Sakura lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarku. Saat pintu kamar terbuka sedikit, aku mendengar langkah kaki. Ya, pastinya itu langkah kaki Sakura. Kulihat gadis itu berjalan menuju ruangan yang sangat ingin kuketahui apa isinya. Ia masuk dengan cepat lalu kembali menutup pintu itu. Ah, tak ada kesempatan untukku mencari tahu.

Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia cukup terkejut melihatku sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan penampilanku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Keluar sebentar," Jawabku singkat.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku sedang ada pesta malam ini, jadi mungkin akan pulang larut malam," Jelasnya padahal aku sama sekali tak menanyakannya.

**Sasuke's POV End**

.

.

.

Sakura mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha yang cukup ramai. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar membuat Sakura memperlambat laju mobilnya lalu mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil terus memperhatikan jalan.

"Kau dimana? 'Dia' sudah datang," Jawab sang penelepon

"Sabar sedikit, aku sedang dijalan," Sakura langsung memutuskan telepon lalu melempar ponselnya asal.

.

.

.

Gemerlapnya cahaya lampu disko menambah keindahan lantai dansa yang dipenuhi manusia malam itu. Lantunan lagu yang memekakkan telinga turut mengiringi tarian mereka. Sang DJ nampak begitu menikmati permainannya.

Disisi lain diskotik itu, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang meneguk minuman non alkoholnya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari seorang pria yang kini sedang berdansa dengan beberapa gadis. Pria itu tahu jika Sakura sedang memperhatikannya namun mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

'Cih, sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?' Batin Sakura kesal karena mendapat tatapan penuh nafsu dari lelaki disekelilingnya.

"Hei, nona. Sepertinya kau sedang sendirian, bisa kutemani?" Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang panjang. Ia terus memperhatikan paha mulus Sakura yang memang sengaja diekspos.

"Tidak perlu, dia milikku. Jadi, menjauhlah!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Sakura menyeringai begitu menyadari siapa lelaki itu. Dengan cepat Sakura bergelayut manja dilengan pria tadi.

"Kau bisa menemaniku lain kali," Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum ditarik oleh 'target'nya itu. Sepertinya aksinya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki sebuah kamar dilantai dua diskotik. Ia segera merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan mencoba berpose seseksi mungkin agar menarik perhatian pria itu.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintunya, tuan" Ucap Sakura saat melihat lelaki itu akan segera naik ke kasur dengan tidak sabaran.

"Haha tenang saja, aku sudah menguncinya. Takkan ada yang mengganggu kita malam ini,"

"Hm, namamu Hidan kan?" Tebak Sakura sambil memainkan jemarinya di dada lelaki itu.

"Ya, dan kau?"

"Apakah itu penting?"

"Ya tentu saja, saying," Jawab Hidan. Tangan nakalnya mulai menyentuh kulit mulus Sakura membuat gadis itu mulai muak dan ingin segera menyelesaikan ini semua.

Hidan akan segera membuka dress Sakura sebelum gadis itu menahan tangannya dan tersenyum nakal, "Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, tuan."

"Kau benar-benar menggoda, nona"

Dengan cepat tangan Hidan menarik Sakura lalu mengulum bibir ranumnya kasar. Sakura pun dengan terpaksa membalasnya. Mereka berdua berciuman dengan sangat panas lalu sama-sama melepaskan diri begitu kekurangan stok oksigen.

Wajah Sakura memerah membuat Hidan semakin ingin menyentuh gadis itu. Dengan lincah tangannya meraih bukit kembar Sakura yang masih terbungkus dress kemudian meremasnya dengan gemas. Sakura hanya bisa menahan desahannya sambil berusaha meraih sesuatu di tasnya.

'Akan kuakhiri sekarang!' Batin Sakura lalu menancapkan sebuah benda kecil di leher Hidan tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu.

Tiba-tiba Hidan akan melepas dress Sakura, tapi dengan cepat Sakura menepis tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hidan sedikit terkejut.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar lalu kita lanjutkan kembali permainan ini," Jawab Sakura lalu melangkah menuju toilet. Tak lupa ia membawa semua barang miliknya dan itu tak membuat Hidan curiga.

"Ah menyebalkan!" Gerutu Sakura sambil mencuci wajah terutama bibirnya berkali-kali. Ingin sekali ia mencincang pria tadi.

Setelah puas membersihkan bibirnya yang di'kotori' pria tadi, Sakura segera melompat keluar kamar melalui ventilasi yang ada di toilet. Tentu saja itu bukan hal sulit baginya. Setelah berhasil keluar, Sakura berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat parkir mobil. Dilihatnya seorang gadis pirang tengah berdiri sambil bersandar dipintu mobilnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengakhiri hidupnya?" Tanya gadis pirang itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak sabar ingin mendengar kabar kematiannya, Ino. Tenang saja kau akan melihatnya sendiri," Sakura menunjukkan seringainya lalu menekan tombol merah pada sebuah remote control kecil.

DUAARR!

Terjadi sebuah ledakan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, tapi tak cukup besar untuk menghancurkan gedung diskotik itu. Ledakan itu diiringi lolongan kesakitan seseorang dari sebuah kamar membuat Sakura ingin tertawa puas begitu pula dengan Ino yang kini tersenyum puas.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau memang dapat diandalkan,"

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah dengan riang menuju kamarnya. Selalu seperti ini jika ia telah selesai melakukan aksinya. Tapi sayang sekali aksinya malam ini tak cukup menarik karena ia tak bisa menyiksa mangsanya sebelum membunuhnya.

PRANGG!

Terdengar suara pecahan gelas yang menggema dirumah yang besar namun sepi itu. Sakura langsung merasa ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju lantai bawah tempat asal suara itu.

Mata Sakura terbelalak saat melewati dapur rumahnya. Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya tengah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai sambil memegang pecahan gelas. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung wanita itu.

"Bibi! Bangunlah! Bibi!" Jerit Sakura panik sambil mengguncang tubuh Mikoto.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura terus berteriak memanggil pemuda yang tak lain adalah anak kandung Mikoto.

"Cih! Dia kemana sih!"

Karena Sasuke tak kunjung datang, Sakura langsung mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon ambulance.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ibuku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Rambutnya basah karena peluh. Pasti ia berlari sampai rumah sakit.

"Entahlah, dokter belum keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Padahal sudah dua jam aku menunggu," Jawab Sakura lemas. Matanya terlihat berkantung menahan kantuknya. Ya jelas saja, ini sudah pukul 2 pagi.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura. Ia menjambak rambutnya kesal. Ia khawatir penyakit ibunya semakin parah.

"Pulanglah, kau pasti lelah," Ucap Sasuke dengan sangat pelan hampir seperti berbisik.

"Meskipun aku pulang, aku tak bisa tidur. Mana bisa aku bisa tidur lelap saat bibi sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Mereka menunggu dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar.

30 menit berlalu

Dokter tak kunjung keluar dari ruang ICU. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke frustasi. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura sangat takut kehilangan Mikoto yang belum cukup seminggu tinggal dirumahnya. Ia sudah menganggap wanita itu ibunya sendiri. Mikoto lebih menyayanginya daripada ibu kandungnya sendiri, yah setidaknya itulah pemikirannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang tersebut dengan didampingi dua perawat. Sasuke dan Sakura sontak berdiri hampir bersamaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibuku?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

Dokter menghela nafas, "Kalian anak kandungnya?"

"Ya, saya anak kandungnya," Jawab Sasuke.

"Bisa ikut ke ruangan saya? Ada hal yang perlu saya bicarakan,"

"Baiklah,"

Sasuke pun mengikuti dokter ke ruangannya. Sedangkan Sakura segera masuk untuk menemani Mikoto. Hati Sakura seakan teriris melihat tubuh wanita itu dipenuhi alat-alat 'laknat' yang sangat dibencinya. Ia benci saat melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya ditempeli alat-alat itu. Seperti dulu, ketika cinta pertamanya masuk ke ruangan yang sama dan menempuh masa kritisnya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

"Okaa-san," Lirih Sakura. Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya berani mengatakan itu, tapi ia sangat ingin memanggil ibu Sasuke dengan sebutan ibu juga.

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa lama Mikoto-san menderita kanker hati?" Tanya sang dokter begitu duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke diruangannya.

"Sudah lebih dua tahun," Jawab Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang tak beres.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah membawanya berobat? Hal itu membuat penyakit ibumu semakin parah…" Dokter memberi jeda sebentar, "Penyakitnya telah mencapai stadium akhir,"

Bak disambar petir, Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang dokter.

"A-apa kau bercanda?"

"Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda?"

Entahlah, Sasuke seperti ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sekarang. Satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa hanya ibunya dan kakaknya. Sayangnya sang kakak entah berada dimana.

.

.

.

Setelah dirawat selama 6 hari, akhirnya Mikoto diperbolehkan pulang. Sebenarnya kondisi wanita itu belum begitu baik. Tapi Sasuke bersikeras ingin merawat ibunya dirumah.

Sakura sendiri bingung ada apa dengan lelaki itu. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak perlu membayar biaya perawatan ibunya karena Sakura sanggup melunasi semuanya. Dan rasanya akan lebih baik jika ibunya dirawat dirumah sakit. Dasar aneh.

"Bu, sampai kapan kita akan tinggal disini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah selesai menyelimuti ibunya yang kini tengah berbaring di kamarnya. Ya, sekarang mereka sudah berada dirumah Sakura.

"Entahlah, ibu rasa ibu tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Dia sangat kesepian disini," Jawab Mikoto.

"Tapi, bu-"

"Sasuke, apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana hidup sendiri seperti Sakura? Bagaimana kalau ibu meninggal nanti? Apa kau siap hidup sendiri sepertinya? Ibu ingin tetap tinggal disini karena ibu menyayanginya seperti ibu menyayangimu dan Itachi," Jelas Mikoto sambil mengelus rambut raven milik Sasuke. Anaknya itu hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Ibu berkata seakan-akan ibu akan meninggalkanku,"

"Ibu tidak tahu kapan nyawa ibu akan dicabut, sayang. Ibu hanya berharap kau siap jika saat itu tiba. Dan tetaplah berada disisi Sakura saat ibu tidak ada nanti. Kalian harus saling melindungi, jangan menyakitinya, jangan pernah meninggalkannya," Entah kenapa air mata Mikoto keluar setelah mengucapkan hal itu.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, bu. Aku tak suka," Balas Sasuke sok tegar padahal didalam hatinya ia tengah menangis. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan jika saat itu tiba.

"Naiklah ke kamarmu, kau terlihat sangat lelah." Pinta Mikoto yang hanya dibalas anggukan Sasuke.

.

.

Diskotik itu nampak dikelilingi police line. Ya tentu saja, beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi ledakkan disalah satu kamar milik diskotik yang cukup ternama di Konoha itu. Polisi masih terus menyelidiki kejadian yang sangat tidak jelas itu. Kenapa pelakunya tak meledakkan diskotiknya? Kenapa hanya kamar itu saja? Apa modusnya?

"Sasori, apa kau menemukan barang yang mencurigakan?" Tanya Asuma –kepala kepolisian Konoha, kepada salah satu anggotanya.

"Sampai saat ini belum ada, tapi kami menemukan daging manusia dibelakang lemari dan beberapa sobekkan baju pria. Sepertinya ada korban jiwa dalam peristiwa ini," Jawab Sasori

"Berapa orang?"

"Menurut data yang kami terima, kamar ini disewa oleh dua orang. Tapi dilihat dari kondisinya, korban jiwa disini hanya satu,"

Asuma nampak berpikir. Kemana yang satunya lagi? Apa ia melarikan diri? Atau mungkin dia pelakunya?

"Penyelidikan hari ini cukup sampai disini, besok kita lanjutkan lagi," Teriak Asuma memberi perintah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor kepolisian, Asuma terus memeriksa data kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya benar-benar aneh. Tak ada petunjuk yang berarti.

Asuma menghela nafas lalu memijit pelipisnya. Kasus ini tak semudah yang dibayangkan.

"Sasori, jika kau berhasil memecahkan kasus ini, pangkatmu akan kunaikkan,"

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Sasori tak percaya sambil terus mengemudikan mobil.

"Ya. Kau adalah anggotaku yang paling bisa diandalkan. Aku rasa kau bisa menemukan titik terang dari kasus ini," Jawab Asuma sebelum menghisap rokoknya.

Sasori memang masih terbilang muda. Diumurnya yang ke-21 ini ia hampir mendapat gelar inspektur.

"Baiklah, aku akan memecahkan masalah ini. Secepatnya." Ucap Sasori mantap.

**~OOO~**

***CuapCuapAuthor***

**Aaaa maaf banget baru update. Maaf kalau FF ini jelek. Baru kali ini bikin ff yang genrenya kayak gini.**

**Makasih buat reviewnya :D**

**Dan jangan lupa Review lagi yaa ;)**


End file.
